


[Podfic] No Fare

by Jazoriah



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, BAMF John, Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazoriah/pseuds/Jazoriah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of PrettyArbitrary's awesome oneshot.</p>
<p>John doesn't stop for Stamford. Instead, he takes Jefferson Hope's cab home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] No Fare

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Fare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/552777) by [PrettyArbitrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary). 



> Thanks so much to PrettyArbitrary for giving me permission to pod her work. She's one of my favourite authors and I had so much fun with her story.

 

**No Fare - by PrettyArbitrary**

Length: 17:46

Download links: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/b6lz2fyj9j7vua6/No%20Fare.mp3), [Box.com](https://app.box.com/s/7qniskvw0iu4vbpa0r71)

 

Music: Never Miss a Beat - Kaiser Chiefs


End file.
